ASK THE HOST CLUB
by ILOVESOULEATERKID
Summary: Hey ask the host club and have fun
1. Chapter 1

** ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILOVESOULEATERKID:JUST LEAVE SOME QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW TO ASK THE PEPOLE OF THE HOST CLUB STRICTLY ANIME HAVENT READ THE **MANGA OH AND IN THIS I AM ILSEK OK


	2. Chapter 2

** ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILSEK:HEYYY PEOPLE**

**HONEY:OK THIS WILL BE FFUN RIGHT TAKASHI**

**MORI:YEAH**

**ILSEK:I LOVE YOU MORI SEMPIE**

**MORI:HMM *SMILES HIS CUTE SMALL SMILE* **

**ILSEK:EHHHHHHHHHH SO HOT**

**TAMIKI:MY PRINCESSE **

**ILSEK: SHUT UP SEMPIE**

***TAMIKI GOES TO MUSHROOM CORNER***

**HARUHI:STUPID IDOTE**

**ILSEK:YOU SAID IT**

**TWINS: CAN WE JUST START YOU RETARD YOURE MAKING PEOPLE BORED YOU DUMMY**

**KYOYA: I AGREE **

**ILSEK: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN BUT OK HARUHI**

**HARUHI:THIS IS FROM Mindblower1915**

_**Kyoya, why are you so sexy? XD**_

**ILSEK: WELL SHE APARENTLY LIKES THE SHADOW KING SO LETS GO ANSWER**

**KYOYA: WELL BECAUSE IF I WAS NOT THE HOST CLUB WOULD FAIL**

**TAMIKI:WHY ARE YOU SO CUREL**

**ILSEK: HEY ONLY THE PEOPLE ASK THE QUESTIONS HARUHI**

**HARUHI: K THE NEXT ARE FROM Willow Whistle**

Haruhi... Do you like Tamaki? I Would ask Tamaki if he liked you, Haruhi, but I know he does. xD

**HARUHI:NOOO MY HEART BELONGS TO HIKARU**

**HIKARU: I LOVE YOU TO**

**ILSEK: SHUT UP YOU 2 ARE GOING TO MAKE ME SICK**

**TAMIKI:DADDY SAYS HEYY I LIKE HARUHI AS A DAUGTER**

**HARUHI:YOUR NOT MY DAD SEMPIE**

***TAMIKI GOES BACK TO MUSHROOM CONER***

**HARUHI:FINALLY FROM catspats31**

_Here's a question: Did you know that this story is breaking the following part of the Content Guidelines?_

_Entries not allowed:_  
_5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc._

_You can make a tumblr account out of this story because it has the "Ask" feature that other users can use to ask the questions._

**ILSEK:BU BUT THERE ARE OTHER FANFICS WITH ASK AT THE BEGING WHY ARE YOU TELLING JUST ME WAHHHHH**

**HARUHI:WELL WE GET HER TO STOP CRYING READ AND REVEIW PLEASE *HOST SMILE***


	3. Chapter 3

** ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILSEK:HEYYY PEOPLE I MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**HIKARU:THEY GET IT YOU DUMMY **

**ILSEK:HEYY I WILL GET THE SOUL EATER CAST TO TAKE YOUR SOUL**

**KARU:THE WHAT **

**ILSEK:NEVER MIND WELL ITS HUNNY AND USA CHANS TURN**

**HONEY:IF I DO THIS DO I GET CAKE**

**ILSEK:UHHH SURE**

**HONEY:YEAH THIS IS FROM Mindblower1915 SHE MUST REALLY LIKE US**

Kyoya, I mean do you use product like hair product or skin product or illegal Russian product?

**HARHI:WHY AM I AFRAID OF THE ANSWER**

**KYOYA:IF I TOLD YOU WOULDNT I GET IN TROUBLE**

**ILSEK:WHAT HE IS SAYING IS RUSSIAN PRODECT I LIVE IN CANADA BUT I AM HAPPY OBAMA WOON YEAH OBAMA BUT THATS MY OPINON**

**ILSEK:READ AND REVIEW PLEASE *PUPPY DOG EYES***

HARUHI:WOW SHES BETTER AT THOSES EYES THAN TAMIKI

*TAMIKI GOES TO MUSHROOM CORNER*

HARUHI:**SEMPIE STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN HER STORY**


	4. Chapter 4

** ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILSEK:HEYYY PEOPLE I MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**HARUHI:THIS TIME KYOYA WILL SAY THE QUESTIONS**

**KYOYA:OK THIS IS FROM SwanDark**

okay!  
Me: Tamaki Senpai! Are you aware that you are a narcissist?

**EVERYONE BUT TAMIKI:SO TRUE **

**RENGE:I RELISED THAT WHEN I FIRST ENTERED THE HOST CLUB**

**TWINS:WAIT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE**

**RENGE:WELL THIS IS A HOST CLUB FANFIC WHY WOULDNT I BE HERE**

**ILSEK:HEYY TAMIKI HAS TO ANSWER THE QUES****TION**

**TAMIKI:NO I AM NOT**

**HARUHI:YOU ARE TOTALLY A NARCISSIST**

***TAMIKI GOES BACK TO MUSHROOM CORNER***

**ILSEK:ITS SO FUNNY MORI I LOVE YOU AND YOU HAVENT BEEN HERE PLEASE SAY IT**

**MORI:NN**

**ILSEK:OKAY HONEY CAN YOU**

**HONEY:ILSEK HAS NOT SAID THIS IN FOREVER SHE DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB READ AND REVIEW**

**MORI:THANKS MITSKUNE**

**ILSEK:*FANGIRL SCREAM*** HE SPOKE


	5. Chapter 5

** ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILSEK:HEYYY PEOPLE I MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**HARUHI KYOYA WILL SAY THE QUESTIONS**

**KYOYA:OK THIS IS FROM Mindblower1915**

Hunny, what would happen if there was suddenly no more cake in the world?

HONEY:WAHHH I WOULD HAVE NO PURPUSE I WOULD DIE SO WOULD USA CHAN WAHHHHHH

MORI:DONT CRY MITSKUNE

ILSEK:MORI SEMPIE YOU SPOKE ARE YOU TIRED

MORI:WELL I BIT

ILSEK:HE HAS SUCH A HOT AND SEXY VOICE READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

** ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILSEK:HEYYY PEOPLE I DO NOT ON OHSHC IF I DID MORI WOULD LOVE ME!**

**HARUHI:AND** **SHE HAS LOST IT**

**ILSEK:SHUT UP HIKARIU ASKE THE QUESTIONS NOW**

**HIKARU:FINE WHATEVER THIS IS FROM u da boss 44 **

Hii host club I love your anime so much and u guys too um I would like to ask haruhi a question if I may if u would go anywhere in the world where would it be ?

**HOST CLUB:THANKS**

**HARUHI:YHE WHOLE WORLD EH SOME WHERE TRANQUIL AND QUIET MANILY ANYWHERE BUT THIS STORY**

***TAMIKI AND TWINS YELLING***

**ILSEK:HEY SHUT UP BEFORE I LIGHTNING SHOCK YOU ALL MY EXACT DUBLE IS SPEAKING**

**TWINS: DUBLE **

**ILSEK:NONE OF YOU NOTICED I HAVE SHORT BROWN HAIR AND BIG BROWN EYES LIKE HARUHI**

******ALL:*SHAKES HEAD***

******HIKARU:ANYWAY THIS IS FROM Mindblower1915**

This is for everyone in the club. Can you all see Tamaki's 'pervy' love theater that plays in his mind?

**HOST CLUB MINUS TAMIKI:NO WHAT HAPPENEDS**

**ILSEK_:MABYE I SHOULD LIE _OH IF ITS LEANING ITS THINKING**

**HOST CLUB:WHAT **

**ILSEK:NOTHING WHAT HAPPENEDS IS HE AND HARUHI MAKE OUT AND SHE SAYS I AM IN LOVE LOVE WITH YOU SEMPIE**

**HARUHI:I MAKE OUT WITH YOU**

**TAMIKI:NOOOO THATS A LIE**

**ILSEK:WELL THE MAKE OUT PART IS A LIE BUT THE LOVE IS TRUE AND WELL WHATCH ALL HIS MOMENTS OF THEATER INCLUDING THE KARUIZAWA**

**TAMIKI:NOOO**

***ALL WHATCH***

**HARUHI:THAT WAS THE MOST PEVERTED THING EVER AND THE KARUIZAWA ONE EWW**

**TWINS:YOUR SUCH A PERV BOSS**

**TAMIKI:I AM NOT A PERV**

**HARUHI:YES YOU ARE**

******HIKARU:OMG THANK GOD MORE QUESTIONS THIS IS FROM Willow Whistle**

Okay, I have a SUPER, SUPER important question to ask Mori... Mori, will you go on a date with me!?

**ILSEK:*A TEAR FALLS BUT I HIDE IT AND FAKE SMILE* GO AHEAD MORI GO OUT WITH WILLOW WHISTLE BUT YOU MIGHT NEED A OC NAME TO USE SHE CAN BE IN THIS STORY TO IF SHE WANTS SHE CAN JUST PM ME**

***MORI..SHRUGS HIS SHOULDERS AND NODS***

**ILSEK:KAY IF YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM JUST PM YOUR OC TO ME AND YOUR DREAM DATE WITH MORI HEY KYOYA**

**KYOYA:YES**

***ILSEK KISSED HIM***

**ILSEK:I KINDA MABYE LIKE YOU**

**KYOYA:WELL ME TOO MABYE**

**ILSEK:OK I DO **

**KYOYA:WELL I DO TO**

***KYOYA SMILES IN A NON EVIL WAY***

**TWINS:HE IS REALLY SMILING**

******HIKARU:ONE MORE THIS TIME FROM SwanDark**

YAY! You answered my question! Thanks! XD  
Here's another:  
Me: Kyoyo senpai, if you find a baby on the road and take care of her/him, will they have to pay a debt to you when they grow up?! OoO

**KYOYA :OF COURES I DID RAISE THEM**

**ILSEK:I LOVE YOU BUT YOUR KINDA HEARTLESS**

**RENGE:HAVE YOU ALL FORGOT ME THERE IS NEVER ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME**

**TWINS:CAUSE YOUR ANYOING**

**ILSEK:READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILSEK:HEYYY PEOPLE I DO NOT ON OHSHC **

**HIKARU:TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH**

**ILSEK:SORRY HAD WRITERS BLOCK**

**KYOYA:ITS OK WHOS THAT**

**WILLOW: I AM WILLOW WISTLE OC HI**

**MORI:HN**

**WILLOW:OMG**

**HIKARU:AWW YOUR IN LOVE**

**WILLOW*BEATS UP HIKARU***

**ILSEK:TO THE QUESTIONS**

**WILLOW:CAN I DO THEM**

**ILSEK:SURE**

**WILLOW THIS SET IS FROM kirimi-chan0211**

honey how wen do you eat cakes the most?

**HONEY:UMM AT MIDNIGHT CAKE TIME**

**WILLOW:YOU EAT CAKE LOTS ANYWAY THIS IS FROM Mindblower1915**

Renge, do you still have a 'thing' for Haruhi even though she's a girl?

**RENGE:A QUESTION FOR ME YEAH HARUHI IS A GIRL?**

**HARUHI:YEAH**

**RENGE:OMG **

**ILSEK:BYE READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**ASK THE HOST CLUB**

**ILSEK:HEYYY PEOPLE I DO NOT ON OHSHC **

**Haruh:well willow and mori are not here so yeah**

**Hikaru:where are they?**

**ILSEK:on a date XD**

**Hikaru:LOL**

**Honey: I can read the questions**

**ILSEK:I dont see why not**

**Honey:This is from WornHammer**

LOL THE MANAGA. Um just here to say you have a small typo in the summary. :3 Have a nice day

**ILSEK:Thanks i will get that fixed**

**Honey:This is from Greyshade**

Hello, there.

Your fic is under violations. As you may familiar with it, I'd like to fill you up again.  
Entries not allowed:

1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.  
2. One or two liners.  
3. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.  
4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.  
5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.  
6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

See my point? Yours is breaking 1st rule (for chapter 1), 5th rule (for chapter 2), and 6th rule for the whole fic. Three violations in the one fic is too much.

Solution:  
Actually, you can delete the 1st chapter and for the rest you can change the script format into dialogue of story format, like putting apostrophe.

It may take time, but it's better to fix it. Thank you very much.

Sincerely,  
Greyshade  
-Mod of Eliminator-

**ILSEK:Another meanie iay i will fix it**

******Honey:lets hope the next on is a little nicer this is from StoryWeaver854**

You may not be aware of this, but the site rules state that stories containing chat/script format isn't allowed here. If you want to keep the basic premise of your story, you can rewrite it in a format that is accepted. Putting quotation marks around the dialogue and using he said/she said and other tags should fix everything up nicely.

If you don't want to rewrite it, you can do a Google search for places that will allow this type of content and simply remove it from here, and post it on there.

You also need to make your story NOT interactive by NOT accepting ideas through reviews. You can accept them through PM or create a forum and share ideas that way, but they cannot be accepted by reviews.

If you decide to leave it here without changing it, your story will be reported for breaking the rules and it may be deleted by a moderator.

Signed,  
Member Of Critics United

**ILSEK:"This better"**

******Honey:Lets hope this is a nice one its from gabbycat22**

It hurts trying to hold in my laughter right now! Anyway, people are butts! Leave her alone! She's not the only one that dosen't fallow the rules. Why don't they just go some where else?

That's not my question though! My question is: If Kyoya just went totally cannibalistic and started nowming on Tamaki's head what would the rest of you do?

**ILSEK:I would start reading**

**Haruhi:Same**

**Hikaru:Bugging Haruhi**

**Karu:same**

**Honey:Eat cake**

***willow and mori enter***

**ILSEK:Here is the question**

**Willow:Read**

**Mori:watch honey**

**Kyoya:So none of you would help him**

**ILSEK:Before tamiki starts growing mushrooms read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own these characters or the show YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS PEOPLE

ILSEK:Right lets go sorry about fail of updates

Hunny:This is from Lolipopalien

Hey! I don't have a question but I thought I should at least pay you back ;)

ILSEK:Thanks :)

Haruhi:Next is from Sparklefaith

Hey Renge; where do you get your cosplaying costumes? Hey Kaoru? What points do you look at in a girl? Romantic kind-of way. Okay...Well, talk to you guys soon!  
Sparklefaith

Renge:From a store in paris

Kaoru:Kind, loving, sweet and prankster

ILSEK: Okay talk to you later

Kyoya: Next set is from Sparklefaith

Hehehe...You guys always make me smile! Thanks for the enjoyment and keep up the good work!  
Sparklefaith

ILSEK:I couldn't do it without knowing some people injoy it thank you!

Hikaru: Next is from hello33 (A guest)

Hey there host club love your show haruhi do miss your long hair or prefer your short hair PS. Either one looks really cute on you

Haruhi:Well I like my short hair more. Thanks for the compliment *Host Smile*

Tamiki:Now This is from Sparklefaith

Hehehehe...I agree with gabbycat22, sometimes I can't breath from laughing so hard. Hmmm...what to ask? Everyone;What would you do if suddenly the member you were closest to you said they had a crush on the same person as you? Thanks for the enjoyment and keep up the good work!  
Sparklefaith

Haruhi:*Shrugs*

Tamiki:I would fight them

Kyoya:Send my police army on them

mori:*Shrugs*

Hikaru:Fight them

Karu:I would still be their friend

Hunny:Cake eating contest

ILSEK:Actually one of my friends has a crush on my boyfriend it easy just stay calm its not the end of the world if you end up losing to your friend okay next is the last one for now and its from gabbycat22

(OMG! YOUUSED MY QUESTION!)

i'm slightly conserned that none of you would help him, but then again it is Tamaki. So i have another question for you!

How many of you really want a button that will blow up all the really annoying people in the world? (I know i do). I also have another question from my fiend she want to know if a Q is really a q.

Kyoya,Me,Hikaru,Karu,Renge:*Look at Tamiki and nod*Kill annyoing him!

Hunny,Mori:No

Tamiki:I would not

ILSEK:Uhh Yes Q is a q

Hunny:ONE MORE FROM 6500 (Guest)

hi host club id love it if i have total respect for you and do not think that u are a pervert more like a gentleman instead but i have a question for honey though im sorry if u had three wishes what would they be ps. my wish would to go to the host club one day and see u all

Host club:Thanks

Hunny:Cake,Chocolate and to give you a hug *Smiles*

ILSEK:Okay thats it bye!


End file.
